RED
by Hinata HyuUchiha
Summary: With the destruction of Konoha on his mind, Sasuke arrives at his former village. Unfortunately, he is turned to a vampire and he begins to learn of his powers. And he learns of his newfound bloodlust. Is he strong enough to resist it...or will he be consumed just like with his hate for his former home?
[Type the document subtitle] | Family 7

[Type the company name]

RED

It was past midnight when he reached the forest of Konoha. He knew it wouldn't be far anymore. He was so close to his goal that he almost wanted to continue his quest.

But Sasuke Uchiha needed his rest so he'll be prepared for his final battle.

His final battle was with Konoha. For what they did to the Uchiha clan and especially to his brother, Itachi.

He would kill the Elders first, then the Hokage and then whoever was involved in the massacre which was pretty much everyone.

He looked for shelter and luckily found a very isolated clearing several meters away. For safety measures, he placed several explosive tags and other traps around the clearing, for anyone who would be stupid enough to try to kill him.

He sat down against a tree and closed his eyes.

His wounds haven't healed yet, so he needed to be careful. He never would have thought that Kabuto and the Mizukage would team up against him. But in the end he managed to outsmart them, causing them to fight each other instead, so he could make a run for it. In his current condition he wouldn't have stood a chance against them.

He glanced up to the sky and was confronted by the full-moon.

The massacre replayed in his mind, causing anger and frustration to rise within him.

"Itachi," he murmured.

He heard footsteps close to him, and quickly he stood up. How did that person manage to get past his traps?

Sasuke activated his Sharingan and immediately, a figure lashed out at him. He managed to jump to the side and slashed him on his arm.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

Silence.

Sasuke concentrated chakra into his feet and charged. But he missed, clearly seeing that the stranger evaded with taking only one step to the side. Sasuke turned around, sword charged with chidori but the stranger was faster and grabbed him by the wrists and with a light push, shoved him against a tree.

"Who are you?" Sasuke repeated angrily, trying not to show that he was surprised by his strength and speed.

The black haired man smiled.

Sasuke looked over to his arm that was covered in blood. It must hurt to move his arm but the stranger showed no signs of pain.

But it didn't matter.

Sasuke's sword was at the man's neck. He could easily kill him if wanted to.

"I like your eyes," the man murmured.

"What?"

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?"

"Who wants to know?"

"I can help you," he kept saying.

"I don't need help. Now go before I'll kill you," Sasuke replied angrily.

He smiled again.

"Try it."

And without another word, Sasuke stabbed the man's neck, blood immediately spilling from his wound and onto his sword and eventually forming a pool of blood under his feet.

"It that all?"

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"He's still alive?"

"I love the color red – that's why I like your eyes," the man said as if nothing happened.

Sasuke scrutinized him with his Sharingan, scanning his whole body.

And that's when it struck him.

His chakra wasn't trained!

This man wasn't a ninja!

So why was he so strong and fast? No ordinary person could match with Sasuke's speed or strength.

"W-who are you?" he asked confused.

And finally he spoke.

"I'm a Vampire."

Sasuke stared hard at him.

"That's why I can help you with your revenge."

"Why do you want to help me?"

"Out of revenge – Konoha was responsible for the death of my sister."

"I don't need anyone's help. I want to kill them all by myself," he said, trying to get away.

But he was too strong – inhumanly strong.

Well, he had one last chance.

"You like my eyes, don't you? Then take a closer look at them," Sasuke smiled, activating his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"What is that?"

"I paralyzed you with my genjutsu," Sasuke replied.

He activated Amaterasu but before being touched by the flames, the stranger moved behind Sasuke.

"Take this as my present," the stranger whispered in his ear – and dug his fangs into Sasuke's neck.

He screamed, feeling a burning sensation on his neck. Sasuke concentrated his remaining energy to activate Amaterasu around him.

The pain faded and instead he heard the painful screams of the stranger echoing through the forest before he fell into darkness.

He woke up, feeling pain running through his entire body. He sat up and saw with shock that his skin was red. He quickly retreated to the shade of a nearby tree. And as if by magic, the pain immediately faded away.

Sasuke stared at his skin…and saw that his skin slowly turned from red to a very pale white.

"What happened?"

He looked around and strangely, the sunlight hurt his eyes.

He moved his eyes towards the ground and tried to scan his surroundings and to his surprise the stranger wasn't there – as if he vanished.

All of a sudden he heard an explosion nearby.

Sasuke smiled.

"Seems like someone just stepped into my trap, "he thought triumphantly.

But unfortunately several ANBU found his hiding spot.

"It's Sasuke Uchiha," one of them said.

"Kill him," another ordered.

Sasuke noticed them forming hand signs and sprung into action. He dashed towards one of them, his sword aiming at him.

All of a sudden another came from behind and dug his kunai into his leg. Sasuke stumbled and fell but as soon as the pain came, it faded.

They loomed over him, one of them continuing to form the complex hand signs.

He had to act fast, since they placed a paralyzing tag on him. So he quickly activated Amaterasu, causing them to scream while being engulfed in the black flames.

To his surprise, Sasuke managed to stand up without any difficulty.

"I'm not paralyzed?"

He watched the ANBU turn to ash, when he heard another person sneak up from behind. Sasuke turned around but was surprised to see the ANBU several meters from him, charging.

"I thought he was right behind me."

His hearing was so much better now – without the use of chakra.

He waited and flinched when feeling the knife digging into his shoulder. The ANBU screamed in anger, trying to dig deeper, in the hopes that the traitor would die.

How wrong he was.

The ANBU stopped dead.

"W-why are you still standing?"

Sasuke smiled before lifting him by his throat. He watched him gasping for air, squirming and kicking the air in desperation.

He was stronger too – much stronger. And he didn't need to use a bit of his chakra.

Sasuke withdrew the knife from his shoulder and glanced at his prey one last time.

"Because I'm immortal," he replied and stabbed him right in the heart.

He watched his blood spill from his wound, some drops landing on Sasuke's face. He dropped the dead body onto the ground…when all of a sudden his nose picked up a strange, yet appealing scent.

Blood.

He stared at the red liquid – this beautiful, sweet-smelling, red liquid.

"W-why do I feel so…strange?"

He stepped back.

He needed to get away.

But he could still smell it.

His sense of smell must also have increased – and he wished it didn't.

His mouth began to water and he knew now what was wrong with him.

He was thirsty!

"No," he thought and stumbled backwards…and fell.

His eyes hurt again, as did his skin.

He crawled slowly back to the body since only there the sunlight wouldn't reach.

"I'm…a vampire?"

He watched his skin again turn from red to pale.

"That's why sunlight hurts me. And that's why my senses are much better."

His hunger increased and Sasuke glanced back at the dead body – at the blood.

"Is this why…I'm bloodthirsty?"

He tried to look away, but his eyes were glued to the crimson liquid spread all over the body and the ground.

It was as if it was just there for him to drink!

Sasuke shivered.

For the first time in his entire life, he began to feel afraid of his prey – of blood.

The avenger frowned and quickly turned away from the blood…only to be confronted by the vampire himself.

"Hungry, aren't you?"

"What do you want?" the black haired boy asked in annoyance.

"What do YOU want?"

But before he could answer, he heard footsteps approaching and quickly Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

But to his surprise it was just a rabbit passing by.

Blood struck Sasuke's nose again and he could see from the distance that the rabbit was wounded on its leg, causing it to jump awkwardly forward.

"Was that you? You hurt that rabbit, right? So I'm forced to drink its blood," he said angrily, still looking after the small animal.

The vampire remained silent as if confirming Sasuke's statement.

Sasuke's throat felt dry.

"Do it," the vampire said in a low voice and in an instant, Sasuke lashed out at the Vampire, only to see him move past him.

His skin instantly burned again, causing him to drop on his knees before thrown by the stranger back into the shadows.

Sasuke slowly stood up, eyes glaring at him.

"You have no other choice," the black-haired man said smiling.

Sasuke noticed the smell getting fainter, adding to his hunger.

He was going insane!

And within 2 seconds, Sasuke moved 200 meters and snatched the rabbit from the ground.

"What am I doing?" he wondered, looking at the frightened fur ball in his hand.

Suddenly he noticed that his nails were longer than usual and they were starting to sharpen at the tip.

"What did he turn me into?" he thought angrily, unable to control his hunger.

He decided to end this quickly and carefully bit into the rabbit.

The Vampire came next to him and watched in amusement.

The Uchiha noticed that his thirst slowly began to fade and that the blood was…quite appealing.

"And? How was your first meal?"

Sasuke dropped the rabbit to the ground, his mouth stained with blood.

"Good."

'But you're just starting to develop…but by next week you should be a full vampire."

He touched his fangs with his tongue and they were indeed short.

"Is there a cure?" he asked.

The Vampire smiled.

"Just be careful that nobody finds out or they try to kill you…because tonight you'll hunt your first human," he said and stared back at the young avenger.

"Human?"

"Their blood tastes much sweeter," the vampire said and disappeared.

Sasuke stood still.

"Does that mean there was no cure? If there isn't…I'll try my new powers out on him," Sasuke thought vengeful.

He glanced back at the dead body, wondering how human blood must taste on his tongue. It was true that he hated sweets but he knew that with 'sweeter' the vampire meant 'better'.

But since Sasuke wasn't hungry, he left without taking another look at the dead body in front of him.

Night was approaching and Sasuke finally reached the gates of Konoha. He smiled at the pathetic patrol they send to the front of the gates.

The patrol was no other than Choji and Ino along with other several of those annoying ANBU.

As soon as he came in sight, the ANBU came charging. But Sasuke outpaced them and moved behind Choji, placing a tag on his back.

All of a sudden a shock ran through his body.

Ino managed to stop him with her mind body switch technique but was forced to cancel her technique when he activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

But to his surprise he still couldn't move.

Shikamaru moved towards him, his shadow possessing technique keeping him restrained.

They were face to face.

"Now Ino!"

But before Ino could take any action, Sasuke grabbed Shikamaru's neck, causing him to do the same.

"Shikamaru!"

He began choking Ino's comrade, causing her to scream.

"Come here, if you don't want him to die," Sasuke ordered and she immediately followed.

"I-Ino, don't,"Shikamaru choked out.

"Don't bother," Sasuke said, surprising Shikamaru of why he wasn't suffocating as well.

Ino reached his side.

"D-don't," she sobbed…before Sasuke stabbed her chest with his sword.

She fell lifelessly towards the ground.

Shikamaru and Choji stared only.

"Next one…is Choji," Sasuke said calmly and Shikamaru saw an explosion right where his friend had just stood.

"C-choji," he thought in utter shock and cried.

Sasuke placed his sword back in place and pretended to take out a kunai out of his pouch, causing Shikamaru to actually pull out a kunai.

He tried to cancel his technique but because of Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, he couldn't.

Sasuke first pretended to stab both of his legs and then pretended to cut his wrist, causing Shikamaru to flinch…before blood was flowing from his wound.

The Uchiha deactivated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, causing Shikamaru to fall.

"In about 3 hours you should die from your blood loss," Sasuke said grinning and continued to slaughter the remaining ANBU with particular ease.

Hours passed and he already eradicated most of the ANBU.

He was resting in his former room in the Uchiha compound.

"How was your first day?"

"Good."

"And did you have your first human yet?"

He smiled.

"So it was worth it," the vampire asked.

"But killing you would be even better," he said and charged.

The Vampire, though, was faster, moving behind him, ready to slash him with his hand.

Sasuke activated Amaterasu in the last second, the flames devouring the vampire.

But to his surprise he still lashed out at him, pushing him against the wall. He lowered his head, ready to bite him when all of a sudden Sasuke stabbed him right into his heart with his sword.

Blood spilled from his mouth before he fell lifelessly onto the ground.

Sasuke laughed.

"If you can't beat me, then not even Naruto would have a chance against me," he thought amused and left the compound.

He heard footsteps and knew that the remaining 10 ANBU must have found his hiding spot. Sasuke stood in front of the gates, ready to welcome them.

They circled him and began to attack him from all sides.

And in about 20 seconds he managed to kill them, using only his sword. He last one fell to the ground, when all of a sudden Lee came charging, landing a kick into his face, knocking him backwards.

Sasuke quickly caught himself and dashed towards him. He was able to see all of his movements, managing to land several good blows on him.

It was due to his enhanced vision.

But Lee stood his ground and activated 6 of his eight gates and dashed towards him, landing a hit directly into his face. Sasuke fell several meters but otherwise wasn't hurt. Before landing he caught himself and countered with his sword, slashing his leg and shoulder.

Lee couldn't match with his speed, no matter how many gates he opens.

The taijutsu user was beaten, not even able to stand up.

"Someone else?" Sasuke thought before 20 kunai dug into his body.

Sasuke smiled.

He felt no pain anymore.

Tenten came up behind him, ready to kill him with an explosion…but Sasuke was faster and killed her with his Chidori before she could even take out a kunai.

Lee screamed, desperate to stand up.

But it was his last scream.

Days passed and Sasuke could clearly feel the change of him. What took him 10 seconds to complete, now takes him only 5 seconds. His strength – his speed – his sense of smell – and even his hunger increased.

In order to keep himself under control he fed on the ones he killed. But each day, his resources became less. He killed more than half of the inhabitants of Konoha. And he didn't let one escape. He killed them all – young, old – they all deserved it.

He was so close – so close to his revenge.

The elders, including the Hokage were hiding, somewhere.

But he would find them, even if he had to destroy the Uchiha compound in the process.

He would find them.

It was midnight, and as usual, he went out to hunt.

After killing several other useless genin along with other people, he made his way towards the Hokage tower.

It was the first place he searched for the Hokage and the Elders, but someone must have warned them, causing him to find the place deprived of people.

Only to find Sai, Kiba and Shino instead.

He never thought they'd know something about teamwork.

But he was still on the upper hand, causing them to blow up half of the Hokage tower, killing themselves in the process – an order from Tsunade.

Pathetic.

But he'll get her – everyone.

The hokage tower seemed haunted, with half of it torn down, papers scattered on the ground and blood decorating the walls. But Sasuke seemed surprised to find Tsunade herself charging at him, breaking several of his ribs and arm in the process.

He quickly stood up, just in time to block a punch of Tsunade.

"H-how-"

"You're getting old," Sasuke smiled, lifting her with ease and threw her against the opposite wall.

She smiled weakly before flinching.

Sasuke knew something must be wrong and turned around, only to be thrown out of the Hokage tower.

He heard his body crack, hitting his head hard onto the ground, making him see a bright light in front of him.

But the sharp pain left soon, and gradually his senses came back.

The first thing he saw…was the dead body of Tsunade.

"How pathetic… to sacrifice one's life for an almost eradicated village," Sasuke thought.

He noticed footsteps.

And to his surprise, he stood up incredibly fast.

Blood stung his nose again, causing his hunger to increase.

"I have to end this quickly," he thought, clenching his teeth.

The elders approached, starting to make hand signs.

Sasuke saw that they were wounded and grinned menacingly.

He activated his Sharingan and charged at high speed, but to his surprise they evaded and stung him with a charged kunai.

Despite feeling a light shock…he felt no other sort of pain.

"My turn," he smiled and activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, making the Elders stop in their tracks.

"Now say that you're sorry. Say what a big mistake you did, forcing my brother to murder his own clan," Sasuke said, hate obvious in his voice.

"YOU are making a mistake. Other countries will avenge our death," the old woman said.

"So you still deny it?"

Silence.

Sasuke's hands turned to fists but still smiled.

"Then I'll have to make you," he said and started to put them under a genjutsu.

There was still silence but their pained faces showed that Sasuke's genjutsu was effective.

They began screaming…but never did they mention him to stop.

"Are you still denying your sin?" Sasuke asked, growing impatient.

But despite their screams, they did not utter any other sound. They were forced onto their knees but otherwise were paralyzed.

Sasuke noticed blood spilling from the corner out of their mouths, causing him to lick his lips hungrily.

"Do you regret your actions?" he asked one last time.

Silence.

Within a fraction of a second he stepped in front of them…and cut off their heads and with a smile on his face, he watched them roll towards the dead body of Tsunade.

Finally he could feed!

But unfortunately more footsteps were heard – footsteps of 2 people.

"Sasuke!"

He smiled at hearing the familiar voice and just as he knew they were about to attack him, he activated Sosanoo, causing them to hit the ground hard.

Sasuke turned around and smiled at his former teammates – Naruto and Sakura.

"Sasuke! What did you do?" Sakura cried.

"Something I should have done long ago," he replied…while evading 2 clones of Naruto.

"I'll never forgive you!" Naruto screamed and charged at him while in Sage mode.

Sasuke easily blocked his punch…but was unable to block Sakura's kick, sending him into the ground.

He stood up unharmed, just in time to block Sakura's kunai. Sasuke quickly grabbed her by the throat and stabbed her shoulder.

Naruto screamed and dashed towards his best friend with his Rasengan. Sasuke threw Sakura aside and countered with Chidori, forming a big explosion and finally both being thrown away by the big impact.

Naruto slowly stood up, only to see Sasuke feeding on Sakura's wound. And within an instant, he threw his Rasenshuriken towards his best friend. Sasuke dashed to the side, the jutsu instead, hitting Sakura, killing her in the process.

Naruto stared at her.

"D-did I just…"

Naruto's eyes were filling with tears.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and lifted on her clothes, a smile on his face.

"I never thought that Naruto would be stupid enough to kill his own teammate."

He was about to continue where he left off when to his surprise several clones charged at him.

Naruto rushed to Sakura's side but before he could even ask her if she was alright, he heard his clones disappear. Naruto stood up, anger burning him up.

Sasuke was beaten pretty badly but Naruto couldn't understand why he seemed not to get tired at all.

"You're nervous. You're angry. But you're most of all scared," Sasuke said, smiling.

Another clone came behind him but Sasuke evaded before he could even attack.

"How come you can see every of my moves?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke stepped closer, causing Naruto to clench his teeth in anger.

"Is it because of your Sharingan?"

"I'm not using my Sharingan. In fact, I'm using not even my chakra."

Naruto shivered.

"Is that why I couldn't sense any chakra from him?"

Naruto stepped back and took a deep breath.

"Pathetic. You're so scared, you can barely keep yourself on your feet," Sasuke said, amused by Naruto's useless attempt to calm himself.

Naruto's fear was replaced by anger and he charged with several clones.

But Sasuke was faster and quickly outpaced his clones, defeating them one by one.

Naruto aimed for a direct attack with his Rasengan, but Sasuke saw his attack coming, evaded, and landed a hit onto his face, sending him several meters far.

Naruto slowly stood up, only to see Sasuke standing in front of him.

"H-how can you keep up?"

Sasuke smiled and lifted his best friend on his clothes.

"Answer me!" Naruto shouted.

"Look into my eyes and then you'll know."

Naruto stared at him.

"You just have your Sharingan activated," he murmured.

"Look closer."

Naruto stared into his eyes, when he realized that this wasn't the Sharingan.

His eyes were just red but the tomoe in his eyes were missing.

"W-what happened?"

Sasuke laughed.

"My eyes will never be normal again. I will never be normal again…but I don't want to. I'm much stronger now, much faster, so much better. Do know what I am?" he asked with a smile, hearing his best friends heart thumping loudly against his chest.

Naruto shook his head, trying to get free.

But his strength couldn't possibly match with Sasuke's.

"Maybe I need to show you," Sasuke said, a grin spreading across his face.

Naruto finally noticed the long fangs lowering themselves towards him.

"He's a Vampire?"

But his realization was already too late.

Hours passed and the next day approached.

Sasuke avoided the sunlight, hiding in shadows but that didn't mean that he let the remaining few people escape.

Last night, he placed several traps at each exit of Konoha.

So whoever dared to flee would be either stabbed to death or killed in an explosion. And the ones who remained…would be his meal.

It was midnight and he went again out for hunt…but unfortunately the gates of Konoha were deserted. Where did the remaining people go? Did they stay in the village? Did someone help them escape? Or did Sasuke already kill all of them last night?

He tested his assumptions by throwing a pebble through the gate…and strangely there was an explosion.

He waited until the smoke cleared and went to the village.

Sasuke searched for 5 minutes…but the village was deserted.

"Did I really kill everyone?" he wondered, when slowly he began smiling in triumph.

The Village was painted with blood and weapons. It was so beautiful and Sasuke enjoyed staying amidst his masterpiece.

He loved the smell.

He loved the sight.

He loved the taste.

But unfortunately…tonight he had to sleep hungry.

Or will he?

He noticed footsteps – near the gate.

He rushed towards the sound and hid behind a tree.

"I can smell someone. He is very close," Sasuke thought, hearing the slow, light footsteps clearly in his head.

He could hear the hectic heartbeat of that person like drums through a speaker.

Sasuke stepped out of the shadow and was surprised…to find Hinata in front of him.

"Hyuga?"

Hinata immediately stood in fighting position.

"You killed them, right?"

Silence.

"You killed everyone!" she shouted.

"And you were the one who rescued the remaining, right?" Sasuke asked back.

"I-it was just 10 people. An old couple with…8 c-children!"

"Where are they?"

"I-I never tell you," she stammered in a shout.

Sasuke watched in amusement, hearing from her fast heartbeat that she was afraid of him – someone who just eradicated her homeland all by himself.

Sasuke noticed a faint smell and knew it was coming from her arm.

It was the thing he desired more than anything else.

It was her blood.

He watched it through her torn sleeve, slowly dripping onto the ground. The wound wasn't very big but it still smelled…good.

Rain was mixing with the blood, making it seem more appealing to the Uchiha.

He guessed that she DID fall into one of his traps last night.

"H-how did he destroy a whole village all by himself? H-how did he survive? W-where was Naruto?" she thought in fear, feeling tears well in her eyes again.

She cried so much last night. Everyone she knew and loved was dead - her teammates, her family and her sensei. And the worst thing was that she didn't know who was responsible for it. She had to focus on rescuing the remaining few inhabitants. She felt so alone. It was as if the responsibility for the safety of the village was placed on her shoulders alone.

She noticed Sasuke's impassive face staring back at her. She saw that his head was bleeding, the blood flowing down the side of his face. His body was bruised and cut on several places but yet…he seemed so unharmed.

She stared hard at him, when she realized that something was wrong.

His eyes were red – just red.

"W-what happened to you?" she asked before flinching in pain.

Her arm was still hurting and she had no idea how to stop the bleeding.

Sasuke grinned at her.

"Why is it that nobody can see it?" he asked.

Hinata gasped.

"W-why are his teeth…so long?"

The Uchiha smiled upon hearing that the tiny beating of her heart increased in pace.

The heiress brought the finger to her lips in agitation, wondering how to start a surprise attack without him knowing.

But how could she start a surprise attack on someone who was right in front of her?

She had no other choice. She had to attack him directly!

But she forgot that she was dealing with a Vampire.

If she'd only known that.

Sasuke noticed that her foot was lifting itself halfway from the ground, indicating that she'd charge at him.

He smiled and in an instant, he pinned her against a tree.

"H-how did…" she stammered in bewilderment.

"It's because I'm…hungry," she heard him reply…before feeling a piercing pain in her neck.

Her eyes opened wide and a loud scream escaped her throat. She concentrated chakra into her fists, gradually starting to feel weaker.

With a loud groan she shoved her lion fist into Sasuke's chest, causing him to fall backwards. But as soon as he fell, he stood back up.

Hinata was breathing heavily, still surprised by his incredible speed.

"Pathetic."

Hinata clenched her teeth in anger and charged again, only to see him disappear. She wanted to turn around but she instead, felt a pain on her healthy arm and cheek…before seeing blood spilling out from said places.

Hinata noticed that Sasuke stood right in front of her with a smile on his face.

"W-why are you so fast? Why didn't my jutsu work?" she wondered in silence.

She had to see it for herself and activated her Byakugan…and she gasped in realization.

"H-his…chakra is depleted! M-most of his bones are broken, including…his skull! His…organs aren't e-even w-working," she thought in utter shock.

"W-what are you?" she finally asked.

"I'm a Vampire!"

Hinata gasped in fear.

The Uchiha heir smiled at hearing her little heart speeding up even further and at her noisy breathing.

Hinata flinched in pain, dizziness overpowering her for a short moment. She could no longer concentrate chakra, her lion fists disappearing and her Byakugan deactivating.

But at least she knew how to kill him. She took out a kunai and threw it towards his chest…only for Sasuke to catch it.

"Run!" Hinata's mind told her…but her body couldn't react fast enough.

And in a blink of an eye, the avenger was in front of her, restricting her movement by merely taking hold of her wrists.

The young Byakugan user shivered upon contact with his cold skin.

But she knew that a vampire's skin was supposed to feel cold – but she didn't expect his tongue to feel cold as well when it gently slid across her cut on her cheek, stopping the bleeding temporarily.

Her cheeks turned red, making Sasuke smile.

"If she only knew that even her blush makes me hungry," he thought, loud beating sounds in his ears.

"More," he whispered and licked his lips hungrily.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"N-no!"

She turned around and ran away.

Sasuke watched her disappear from sight and shifted his view over to a puddle under him.

His reflection wasn't there! There was only black night reflected in it and he knew that he must have reached his full powers by now.

The Uchiha laughed in amusement.

"You can't run from me!"

His laughter rang in her ears and she closed her ears despite the pain her movement caused. But she could still hear it. It was coming from everywhere.

She felt tired.

She felt breathless.

She felt weak.

But she tried to keep going for as long as she could…but it became increasingly difficult.

Her arms hurt and her lungs screamed for oxygen. She knew that her blood would leave a trail behind her and she was angry that she couldn't stop it. The young kunoichi slowed down, her body starting to reach her limit.

"I-I have to…"

Her legs gave in and she fell onto the soft, grassy ground. Her world was spinning and her eyes began to see everything blurry.

"I…h-have to…l-let the…others know," she thought and summoning her remaining strength, dipped a finger into her wound on her arm, causing her to flinch. She slowly and with shivering fingers began to write her final message onto an empty spot on the ground: 'Sasuke Uchiha is a'

But she was interrupted when he stepped onto her hand, making her scream.

"I'll make sure nobody knows," he said in a low voice and smeared the blood with his foot until the message was just a big stain of blood. He removed his foot from her hand and immediately lifted her on her clothes, a grin on his face.

She could not fight him anymore and he knew it. So she just looked at him, angry at herself that she was not able to save anyone. Her eyes were unfocused but she still made a strange observation.

He wasn't casting a shadow at all! It was as if the silver moonlight was shining through something transparent…something like a clean window. It was as if he didn't exist! But she knew that he was real! She felt him touching her, she felt him hurting her.

She will feel him killing her!

Tears rolled down her cheeks but she was too weak to wipe them away.

"Don't worry, I'll make it quick," he said, hearing her slow, weak heartbeat.

He knew that she couldn't escape this time.

"I'm…s-sorry, Naruto," she thought sadly.

"Any last words?" he asked one last time.

She felt too weak to talk, only able to take noisy breaths.

He smiled.

"That's also an answer," he whispered.

Hinata closed her eyes, seeing him decrease his distance.

She groaned in pain but that was all she could say. Dizziness overpowered her once again, her sight worsening with each passing second, her eyelids heavier by the moment. Her world spun one last time…before she fell into eternal sleep.

Sasuke stopped abruptly and looked at her, hearing no more breathing in his ears. And the beating sound grew weaker with each second…until he could hear it no more.

He looked at the dead body of Hinata surrounded by her own blood.

If he wasn't so thirsty, he might even consider using her to revive the Uchiha clan, but that was only because of the possibility of a stronger doujutsu than the Sharingan. He might have even liked her quiet and distant personality towards him but that was it. If fate didn't decide to turn him into a vampire, he might have considered her as the bearer of his children…but he's a Vampire and that means that reviving the Uchiha clan in this state…was pointless.

His revenge was complete. He finally fulfilled his goal. But with the fulfillment of one goal, he indirectly had set himself another one.

He would kill the remaining 10 people for it.

And he would invade other villages to fulfill it – Suna, Sound – it didn't matter. As long as there were people, he would do it.

His new goal was red.

His new goal was…blood.


End file.
